


九辫/杨经理午睡的眼罩和他的办公室恋情/pwp

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫/杨经理午睡的眼罩和他的办公室恋情/pwp

九辫/杨经理午睡的眼罩与他的办公室恋情/一发完pwp

Dirty talk/咬/办公桌play/道具/重口慎入

D.Y.第八办公区。早上九点。  
张云雷将车开进地下停车场，一路乘坐直升他办公楼层的电梯。  
这个瘦成一个杆儿的男人穿着深色的高定西装，黑色的衬衫配银底提花领带和同色袖扣，头发梳的一丝不苟，精神状态好到难以让人想象得出这个人六个小时之前刚刚落地并且一夜没睡。  
“没事，我临时起意来的，你们工作都很妥当，不用慌张。”他朝身边的秘书伸手，指指他手里的文件。  
秘书在旁边递上因他出差还没来得及看到的几个案子，张云雷接过来看了看，合同条款一行一行过进大脑神经中枢的高级处理器。  
“这案子实体建筑在哪里？项目负责人是谁？”他指着最后一份没有翻开的文件。  
“在a区，”秘书翻了翻，“负责人是杨总，这次竞标很激烈，但我们还是拿下了。”  
说着走到了张云雷的办公室，秘书替他推开门，张云雷停在门口，朝旁边小办公室里看了一眼。  
杨九郎躺在皮质转椅里面，绑了根鞋带在眼睛上当做眼罩，在那边补眠。  
“下次给杨总换个正常一点的眼罩，我们公司还没穷到这个地步。”张云雷指了指杨九郎那间办公室的门：“通知他睡醒了来我办公室汇报工作。”说完大踏步跨进自己办公室，关上了门。  
-  
没过一会办公室的门就响了。  
“笃笃笃——”  
张云雷撂下了手上正在把玩的钢笔，“进。”  
杨九郎进门，回身带上。径直走到张云雷面前：“张总，您找我汇报工作？”  
张云雷往后靠，陷进巨大的皮质办公椅里面，单手开了领针把那条领带拽松了一些，旋即解开了衬衫领子最上面的两颗扣子。  
杨九郎绕过他的办公桌，顺起桌面上的钢笔挑起张云雷的下巴，便要一个久别重逢的吻。  
张云雷避开杨九郎的唇，拿眼横他：“你要是没睡醒，便好好儿再睡一觉。”  
“不敢当，”杨九郎凑过去，“张总几天不眠不休，也要来查岗，我就熬了个大夜，怎么好意思怠惰？”  
张云雷眼里带笑：“那你汇报吧。”

 

下一秒就是剧烈的亲吻，杨九郎一手挑着他下巴，另一手支在皮椅的靠背上，霸道地吻他。张云雷觉得唇齿之间甚至胸腔里最后一点空气都被掠夺了个干净，即将陷入窒息的时候，杨九郎的嘴唇放开了他的，双眼里面熬夜的积蓄的红血丝布满了眼球，红的骇人，他长出一口气：“我想你。”  
张云雷捯着气：“我也是，下了飞机回家收拾了一下就来了，瞧，饭都没吃上。”  
欲望瞬间爆发。杨九郎拿唇膜拜眼前人身上的每一处，一路向下，在那件衬衫上留下更加深色的水迹。最后跪在地上，用嘴巴咬开了张云雷的皮带扣裤链还有碍事的内裤，张云雷因情欲而勃发的性器便跳脱出来在他的脸旁边。  
杨九郎贴上去蹭了蹭，张云雷洗过澡，沐浴露是他惯用的薄荷味。  
最要命的是……  
“你穿丁字裤？”  
张云雷有一点理所当然：“这么贴身的衣服诶。”  
杨九郎抬头看向他的老总，却逆着光看不清那张略显清癯的脸上的表情，杨九郎眼睛眯了眯，大手掴上张云雷的大腿，把他两腿分开，然后凑上去，将那笔直的一根含在嘴里。  
“啊…”张云雷低叫一声，用手按着他没来得及刮头起了一圈青茬儿的后脑勺，想让他更往深深处吞一些。  
“骚货。”  
杨九郎骂了一声，伸手去揉捏分身下方的两球，吞下了微咸涩的前液，在张云雷的颤抖中遂了他的愿，卖力服侍起来。他熟练的藏好了牙齿，用舌头和嘴唇伺候柱身上的青筋，使劲儿吞咽刺激着冠头，喉咙口的小舌也似长了眼睛，一下一下动着往钤口钻。  
张云雷素的时间长了，猛然这么一开荤，有些经受不住，躺在椅子里随着杨九郎的动作低低呻吟，固着杨九郎后脑勺的手扣得紧紧的，另一手压在心口，直捯气儿。  
正在此时，办公室的门敲响了。杨九郎口也没松，膝行至办公桌下面，引着他的老总到桌前，看张云雷面不改色的系好衣服，方才吐出嘴里的东西，窸窸窣窣的一边用舌尖扫着钤口，一边让张云雷专心应答门外的人。  
张云雷拿下眼看腿间的毛栗子头，气沉丹田四平八稳目视前方：“进。”  
杨九郎等他说完，等门开了，听着脚步声走到办公桌前面，将张云雷的家伙重新吞进去。  
正谈业务的张云雷猛地一抖，控制不住的用大腿夹紧在他腿间作恶的人。  
杨九郎扭了一下手里的钢笔，隐藏的震动棒工作起来。嘴角上扬，将高速震动贴在了张云雷的囊袋上。  
张云雷抖得更厉害了，两腿筛糠。  
“……，关于c区的项目，情况就是这样，具体条陈在这里。”李九春迅速汇报完，把文件夹递上，“您过过目。”  
杨九郎在办公桌下面手嘴并用的使着坏，卖力的把张云雷的性器往深处吞，内心庆幸当时装潢由他亲自负责挑选了这张纵深空间巨大的办公桌，杨九郎藏在里面动作剧烈无声吸吮，也没有撞到头。  
张云雷忍得辛苦，后背上都是汗，要听属下报告工作，还要装作没有任何异常的样子。杨九郎掐着他性器的根部，用振动棒贴在会阴的软肉，不遗余力的做着深喉，快感在禁忌游戏中迅速层层积蓄起来，沿着尾椎向上攀缘，走过他满是热汗的脊背直通后脑，一个猝不及防就交代在了杨九郎的嘴里。  
张云雷双手架在办公桌掐了掐鼻梁，极力掩饰他的散乱呼吸：“恩，好，你辛苦了，先放这里，我等会儿看。”  
“好的。”  
李九春退出办公室，张云雷看着他带上了门锁扣咬死，方才靠在椅背上，不停喘着粗气。  
杨九郎推了推他椅子，从办公桌下站起来，再躬下身子用最开始的姿势吻他，把自个儿嘴里张云雷的东西往他那张薄唇里渡了一半。  
张云雷仰着头接吻，接吻中杨九郎迫着他把黏糊糊的东西咽了下去。  
那味道并不太好，腥涩，有一些酸。他最近熬夜，抽烟抽得凶，出差七天抽了八盒煊赫门。  
他知道杨九郎肯定知道了，但好像也没什么关系，情欲的催化令人想不到那些乱七八糟的事情，只想做性爱的困兽。  
张云雷撑着扶手和杨九郎的背站起身，他们持续这个吻，张云雷伸手去脱杨九郎的衣服，却被杨九郎按到办公桌上，他动作迅速，张云雷的西装裤和那条白色丁字裤被脱下了一条腿，露出嫩粉色。  
“小浪蹄子”，杨九郎压上了眼前日思夜想的人，“就算计准了哥哥来干你是不是？”  
张云雷腰往下沉，圆润的屁股隔着西装裤去蹭杨九郎腿间那根，叫他：“好哥哥，快肏死我吧。”  
明明媚着声，语气还平淡的像开水，杨九郎在他腰上掐了一把，咬他胸上早已挺起的乳头，顺手往下摸向后穴，入手一片湿滑，轻易便进了三指，翕张着的穴口盛情邀约他的巨物。  
这人早便已经做了扩张和润滑！  
杨九郎血流下行，咬着牙单手松了皮带扣，掏出自个儿早就睡醒的家伙，掰开张云雷的大腿，扶着就往里送。  
“乖，哥哥这就干死你。”  
张云雷突然想起什么，他的衣服被扒的凌乱，压在他身上的罪魁祸首除了下身的狰狞还是衣冠楚楚：“哥哥，去……去里面。”  
“不，”杨九郎掐着他的下巴，贴近张云雷的耳廓，用灵活的舌尖舔舐他穿了耳洞却没戴耳钉的耳垂，气声含混的把满腔子里的热吹进他的耳朵眼儿里，“就想在这里干你。”  
张云雷舒服得眯起眼睛，搂紧杨九郎的脖子，“桌子上文件很重要，不要把文件弄脏。”  
这是默许了，杨九郎伸手把桌子上的文件挪开，压着人一个挺身入了进去，巨物冲进穴里擦过G点，冰凉的桌面和后穴里性器充血的热烫让张云雷惊叫出声，软下来的前端抬起了头，他用一丝不挂的那一条细白长腿盘上杨九郎的腰。  
杨九郎狠狠的挺腰，发了疯似的干他的老总。  
“啊…啊啊！你……你不要…不要一开始……就这个样子！”张云雷被撞得碎了呼吸，大口大口的喘，被后穴的撞击弄得嘶叫出声，像个小兽似的亮出牙，要去咬杨九郎肩膀上的肉。  
杨九郎在张云雷的胸口嘬出一排草莓，放开了张云雷令人流连的腰，下身持续有力的撞击。  
张云雷被干的失神，嘴巴微微张开，杨九郎把手指伸进张云雷的嘴里沾满了口水，湿湿滑滑的摸过一排吻痕，最后停在乳头，一边一个捏住玩弄起来。  
呻吟也就不再咬在牙齿中间，张云雷吚吚呜呜的哭叫：“啊啊！哥哥，哥哥你真棒。”  
“哥哥能不棒吗？”杨九郎玩儿着他的乳头，“哥哥还有更棒的，想要吗？”  
“要…要……弄坏我吧，唔唔…”  
“那我可不舍得。”  
杨九郎不知道从哪儿弄出来一对带铃铛的乳夹，两个夹子中间用一串儿小铃铛连接，他拿在手里放在张云雷眼前，手一晃，铃铛便发出清脆的响声。  
“哥哥……”张云雷有些呆了，他们俩以前玩儿的虽然high，却从来没有尝过这种东西。  
“别怕，只会更舒服，”杨九郎摸了一把他的脸颊，“哥哥疼你。”说完将张云雷另一条腿上挂的裤子脱了下来，乳夹调了松紧，夹在了张云雷胸前两粒上，还用手指弹了一下。  
骤然而来的疼痛混合酸痒让张云雷扭动起来，杨九郎抓住他的双手十指交握不让他碰，下身更加深入的冲撞起来，张云雷两条腿被分到最大，后穴门户大开的躺在办公桌上，身子被顶的乱晃，乳夹上的铃铛也随之晃动，润滑剂早已经在剧烈的抽插中淌出了穴口，皮肉碰撞啪啪作响。  
张云雷看着在他身上辛勤耕耘的杨九郎，仰起脖子呻吟不止。性器上透明的液体蹭在杨九郎的衬衫上，腹上浸了一片。  
杨九郎俯下身去啃他白净的锁骨和脖子，顺着朝上伸舌肏他的耳孔，低声说：“睁眼瞧瞧，宝贝儿，你在你的办公桌上被我肏了个透。外面的同事肯定不知道，我们勤劳工作的张总原来是一边看他们的工作汇报，一边在桌子下面被人舔到高潮射精……”  
言语的刺激令张云雷的后穴紧缩，咬着杨九郎的性器不放松，嗯嗯啊啊的叫。  
杨九郎差点儿被他夹的射了，松开张云雷的一只手，在圆润的屁股上留下掌印，然后抄起一旁的钢笔，震动开到最大，顶在张云雷的乳头上。身下也不再磨蹭，直抵着G点用了力的撞。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
张云雷在一阵惊叫声中射了出来，精液喷射到黑色的衬衫和杨九郎的西装上面。杨九郎被夹的头皮发麻，振动棒扔到旁边，把自己往张云雷深处送了几下抽了出来，射在张云雷小腹上，弯腰亲他。  
张云雷抱他的肩膀，眼神迷离的回吻，杨九郎卸了他乳头上的乳夹，抱着人去办公室内的浴室清理。  
……  
“怎样，张总？工作汇报的合格吗？”  
“合格是合格，但你顶撞老板！”张云雷掐他，“罚你一个月工资，停职一周回家做饭。”  
杨九郎揉了一把老板挺翘的屁股：“保证喂饱您。”

Fin.


End file.
